The Way it Should Have Been
by ShadowVirus
Summary: In an alternate universe Goku never lost his memory. He went to Earth and tried to destroy it. After failing he went back to Planet Vegeta and lived a regular saiyan life. Now he heads back to Earth with one thing in his mind ... revenge. R
1. My Name is Kakarot

Hi! This is my first time writing so don't be too harsh when you review. I love to read fics so I decieded to write one. Sorry for it being short, but I'll write more if you like it. THNX!

Chapter I: My name is….. Kakarot

Fwooosh! A lone space pod was headed straight for Earth. Inside was only a child, but not any child. He was a saiyan. A member of a proud powerful race. And his mission was to destroy Earth.

BOOM! The pod crash landed on the ground. An automated voice said, "Destination reached. Now activating simulated moon." Just then a full moon appeared in the sky.

Kakarot's savage instincts awoke. Brown fur sprouted all along his body. He shot up from the ground. He had become an Oozarou. Kakarot began rampaging through the countryside. Nothing could stand in his way. Trees folded under his feet. Forest burst into flame as soon as his mouth beam hit them.

KA-ME-HAME-HAAAAA! A blue beam smacked Kakarot in the chest. He turned to see who shot him. There standing in the trees was none other than Master Roshi. He looked up at the monster and got ready to fire a second beam. Master Roshi began to charge the kamehameha wave.

The blast twirled toward Kakarot. This time he deflected it. He shot a mouth beam back. The nimble Master Roshi dodged. As he did he thought to himself, "How'd this happen? I came to see old Gohan and ended up fighting a monster."

Suddenly another person arrived on the scene. Gohan had seen the light from the blasts and had come to investigate. He jumped up and used a karate chop to sever Kakarot's tail. Without his tail Kakarot began to revert back into his child self.

He landed with a plop and rolled into the space pod. It closed and gave off a blue aura. It shot off in a streak of blue into the sky. The pod launched itself from the ground and exited Earth. All the way back to Planet Vegeta Kakarot cried to himself.

Well, just a start. I'll get into more DBZ stuff next so review!


	2. New Lives

First off I want to thank all of you who reviewed. You've got me excited about this thing. So let's start a new chapter. This takes place at the start of DBZ. So hope you like it! (Please note that Frieza hasn't destroyed Planet Vegeta) 

Chapter II: New Lives

"A world full of talking candy?" spat Raditz. "How in the world do we get stuck with all the lame jobs?" he muttered to himself. Bardock, Kakarot and himself all sat around a campfire on a now empty planet.

"Look on the bright side son" said Bardock, "at least they tasted good." Kakarot stood up.

"If we want some real fun we should head to planet Earth." he said as he looked from his father to his brother.

"Earth, why?" Raditz looked at his younger brother confused.

"He just wants revenge there." Bardock told his son.

"Oh….okay. Why don't we go then?" Raditz asked.

"I say we leave and go to Earth!" shouted Kakarot excitedly.

"Fine, but let's leave soon 'cause I'm bored." muttered Bardock. With that the three saiyans entered their space pods and zoomed away for Earth.

-

On Earth things were calm and quiet. Nothing had happened since the last World Martial Arts Tournament. Of course Krillin had won with ease last time and he expected the next to be no different. Life had gone great for Krillin. He had almost always gotten what he wanted.

As a kid he was lucky enough to train solo under the great Master Roshi. He had collected the Dragonballs and fought Emperor Pilaf and his henchmen many times. Krillin had even taken out the whole Red Ribbon Army by himself. On top of that he had met Bulma a beautiful young girl. They had traveled together and had tons of adventures, but she fell in love with Yamcha, one of Krillin's friends. He then met up with a girl that was now his wife. Everything was perfect.

And then…..

"KRILLIN WHERE ARE YOU, YOU LAZY BUM!" it was none other than..

"Sorry Chi-Chi I was training with Krilson." he said trying to calm his wife down.

"Ya, Mom, we were training together." said Krilson. He was a powerful kid for his age. His mom always wanted him studying, but his dad let him train.

"KRILSON YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO FINISH YOUR GEOMETRY ASSIGNMENT BEFORE YOU COULD HAVE ANY FUN!" roared an outraged Chi-Chi.

"Calm down dear." soothed Krillin. Yup he was lucky alright. He had met Chi-Chi.

"Fine, I'll calm down, but Krilson must finish his work before any more 'training', got it?" she barked.

"Oh, ya, sure, anything." Krillin said trying not to upset Chi-Chi anymore than she was already. "Oh, man, I'm dead." though Krillin.

-

Vegeta smiled. "Another planet of wimps destroyed." he though to himself. He and Nappa had just killed off there 18th race in one week.

"Frieza will be pleased." Nappa grunted.

"That old fart bag is never pleased." Vegeta told his teammate. Nappa and him had become a team when Vegeta's old partner, Kakarot, had joined his father's team.

"Time to head back to Frieza's ship to report our work." Nappa said. Vegeta sighed. For ten years the routine had been the same. Destroy the planet and get some money from Frieza, then get a new planet to destroy. The cycle never ended.

"One of these days I'll become a super saiyan. Then you'll be dead Frieza." muttered Vegeta. The two hopped in their pods and headed back to Frieza's ship.

-

Once at the ship, Vegeta and Nappa went to Frieza. When they entered his throne room he smiled. Frieza loved to toy with Vegeta. He loved making him go on meaningless missions. The best part was Vegeta couldn't do anything about it.

"Welcome, back Vegeta." Frieza said

"We have returned from the 8AZ3 Galaxy." Vegeta said in a official manner. "We have done as you asked and destroyed the Yuronkons."

"Forget that." Frieza told Vegeta. "I need you to go to Earth to get me the legendary Dragonballs." Vegeta had heard of the Dragonballs during his travels. He didn't believe a word about them.

"Yes sire." He said bowing. As Vegeta left the room he muttered, "Fool…"

-

Okay as you see trouble is brewing. Lol hope you like it so far. I'll try to post a new chapter soon, but if you want it to be long you'll have to wait. So just hold tight. Remember to review!


	3. The Six Defenders & the Five Conquerors

OMG FINALLY! Sorry for never updating but my internet wouldn't let me on fan fiction until just recently. So if you've been waiting here it is… the next chapter… 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter III: The Six Defenders and the Five Conquerors

It was a beautiful summer day. One perfect for picnics and play… but it would all end soon enough…

Krilson awoke more excited about the day then usual. Today was the day his daddy had promised to take him camping with some of his dad's friends. Krilson jumped out of bed through on his favorite clothes, which were lightly weighted training clothes given to him by his daddy on his birthday a couple months before. He ran down the hall and entered the kitchen to the smell of cooking bacon.

There at the table sat his dad, completely packed and stuffing his face full of pancakes. He gestured for his son to join him at the table. Krilson jumped onto his chair took a bite out of a random pancake and asked his father when they were leaving. Krillin swallowed the food in his mouth and said, "As soon as the others show up."

Krilson thought fondly of his dad's friends. There was Tien, Chaotzu, Yamcha, Piccolo, Puar, Oolong, and Yajirobe. Krilson really liked Piccolo. He wasn't sure why but, he felt bad for him because he seemed like he didn't have anyone to care about. Sure he had 'friends' but, he seemed to have no one that truly understood him. Krilson sure didn't but, he thought that Piccolo had taken a liking to him. He leaned back in his chair and smiled as he thought of the weekend ahead.

A few hours later…

After putting the finishing touches on the camp everyone decided to have a fun search for the Dragonballs and see how many they could find before the weekend was up but, as Krillin turned on the handy Dragon Radar made by his friend Bulma his noticed something strange. He called his friends to his side. They all in turn looked at the radar then stood in silence. Krilson not really knowing anything about the dragon balls other than that they granted wishes asked what was wrong. No one responded then Krillin said what they had all been thinking. "Whose gathering the dragon balls?" he said turning to look at the faces of all his friends.

Indeed there on the radar it clearly showed six of the seven balls gathered in one spot and moving quickly.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few hours back…

SHEEEEEEEEBOOOOOOOM!  
SHEEEEEEEEBOOOOOOOM!

Two Saiyan pods crash landed, flattening an entire forest. Out stepped two of the great warriors. A huge one that was bald and a smaller one that had black hair that pointed straight up. The two looked around and smiled they had reached there goal. They had reached Earth…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miles away on an entirely different island three more Saiyan pods landed. And with them three more warriors appeared from them. One with long black hair. While the other two had exactly the same looking hair, it was black and spiked outward. Earth had also been there goal and so they rose into the sky and flew off.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back to the present…….

Now everyone including Krilson was following Krillin through the air towards the gathering of Dragonballs. The collection came closer and closer according the radar. Suddenly, they stopped. There right in front of their eyes was a smoking pit that they all knew had been the location of a city. "We should keep moving…" Krillin said. The group flew on.

After consulting the radar one last time they landed in a clearing where the Dragonball was. Krilson was glad it wasn't underwater. He didn't want to get his clothes wet. Everyone was waiting for the person who was gathering the Dragonballs to arrive. Krilson got bored and went exploring. A short while later he returned with a frog in his hands. "Daddy look what I have!" Krilson chirped.

"Not now son." Krillin said as he looked up at the sky. Krilson sat down. Now he was depressed. He let go of the struggling frog. It jumped away leaving Krilson to sit there bored, sad, and hungry. He wished he had eaten more breakfast before he came.

Suddenly two new faces landed in the clearing. "Who the hell are these guys Vegeta?" said the big one. The little one looked around for a second.

"It doesn't matter as long as we get the Dragonball but, I think there some pathetic Earthlings." Vegeta replied. He flipped on his scouter and confirmed his thought. "All of them have power levels less than 1000 Nappa."

"Less than 1000 well then," Nappa looked at Krillin, "Just hand over the Dragonball and no one gets hurt."

"Not until you tell us your purpose for collecting them" Krillin said. He looked at his friends, all of them gave him a "we got your back" look.

"We want the Dragonballs to rule the universe, baldy" spat Vegeta.

"Then I guess you'll have to fight us for it" Tien said defiantly. "You're the ones who destroyed Red city, aren't you?" he said as a smile crossed his face. Tien hadn't had a good fight since the World Tournament.

"Hmmmm, a city, Oh yes we destroyed a city, now I remember." Nappa said apparently thinking hard. Just then three more people arrived. Vegeta looked at them. He recognized the new arrivals.

"Kakarot, what are you doing here?" Vegeta demanded.

"Well, Bardock, Raditz, and I came to have some fun. Wait, why are you and Nappa here?" Kakarot questioned.

"We're here collecting the magic Dragonballs." Nappa told him. "But these fools won't give us the last one." he said jerking his thumb towards Krillin and his friends. "They think they can fight us with power levels less than 1000." he laughed.

RRRRRAHHHHHH! Suddenly all five Saiyan scouters started to beep wildly. The group of Earth Defenders had powered up. "WHAT?THEIR POWERLEVELS JUST ROSE AN INSANE AMOUNT!" yelled Nappa in alarm.

"So you fools were hiding your true power levels, nice trick." Vegeta said smiling. "Too bad it won't save you now."

"Well then, let's finally begin this fight." Piccolo said. Krilson was amazed. He could feel the power coming from his dad and his friends and it was amazing, but the power he felt from the Saiyanswas even greater.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well R&R...


End file.
